


Stages of Grief

by Starofwinter



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: GFY, M/M, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 20:39:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7121788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The most terrifying man is one who has nothing to lose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stages of Grief

Fives spends the first day after his return to Coruscant at 79’s, drinking himself into  unconsciousness.  By then, everyone knew the story, and they give him space, letting him grieve and making sure he doesn’t have to pay for any of his own drinks.

The second day he spends in the bunk he’d shared with Tup only a week earlier, curled around his husband’s pillow, unresponsive to anyone, even Rex.  His brothers keep watch, making sure no one bothers him and trying to talk him into eating and drinking water.  It doesn’t work, but they do what they can.

The third day, however, something changes.  He gets out of bed, he eats, he showers, and he strings Tup’s ring on a length of chain around his neck with their tags, just over his heart.  He looks like nine hells - no one will say it out loud, but he looks like he died with Tup - but he’s… functioning, in the same way a droid functions.  It’s eerie, especially on the man who’d made a career in being  _ loud _ and cheery, but no one can fault him.  He’s always loved with his whole being, and now half of him is just gone, torn away in moments.  

They don’t know what he’s planning.  They don’t know what he knows.  He’ll make sure they do.  The galaxy stole everything from him, and he remembers a phrase Echo had read to him once - the most terrifying man is one who has nothing to lose.  He’s going to find out the truth about the chips and he’s going to tell  _ everyone. _


End file.
